lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nickclark89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creatures page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Awesome, when I came here I thought I was alone. I'm considering putting episode recaps in, then taking it from there. Happy Editing! Sean Seanseviltwin 22:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Greetings friend, I think that would be great and i would be very happy to help you :)15:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC)LepkiLuvsBuffy sorry Sorry about that, my BAD,please accept my appology:) I am trying to add to this wiki, thank you for your patience, KimLepkiLuvsBuffy 19:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for talking to the other user. I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights. You can give Lepiki admin rights as well, by going to . There can be as many admins here as you wish to have. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi I LOVE LOVE LOVE what you have done with this wiki, it looks AMAZING. I have been busy lately but in the next few days I hope to be able to add ...primarily with the episode synopses. i will be watching the episodes again and start making notes. Tell me what you think:) LepkiLuvsBuffy 15:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I have not seen you on here in a while, i hope all is going well, i am starting to add recaps to episodes, I am writing them from scratch so it's taking time...I started with where there's a Will, There's a Fae I,m not done yet, please let me know what you think...:)20:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC)LepkiLuvsBuffy hi it's me again, i'm sorry but i added details to Bo's page and I'm not sure what happened but it added spaces to the page. That was not done intentionally because I did not touch anything except add a line to an exciting paragraph to make it more clear. The edits page has changed....just when I was getting used to the old one:(...I'm sorry I really want to help but not if it makes more work for you. I will stop if you want me to.LepkiLuvsBuffy 11:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nick, Cool Wiki. My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. I'd like to offer you some main page design help. Please see some samples of our work here- http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team You'd have approval over any design changes of course! Lemme know, Peter 03:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, My name is Kate and I'm a staff member at Wikia. The Lost Girl Wiki looks fantastic! Since we have so many popular and amazing Syfy wikis on Wikia, we made a Syfy webring that links to all of our Syfy wikis. Here's what it looks like and we thought we could put it on the mainpage of the wikis listed as a way of "affiliating" with the other ones. Let me know what you think and I'd be happy to put it up! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Great! Thank you Kate :) Nickclark89 23:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sorry. I think I did something wrong to the Link & Resources page: I used it to upload a photo, then tried to get the page back to a template for inserting a photo, unsuccesfully. My bad. MSz 17:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC)MSz Hey. I tried to upload a file but something went wrong - the picture's just not there. Can you please delete it. 's a link to the file. Thank you! Marcheto 13:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, will all my photos I upload always use my name when someone else is linking them on the wiki? Someone used the wrong pic for page and I only noticed cuase it said it was added mby me.Cwluc 21:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I searched before I added the page, the search came up saying that the likh page didnt exist... "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 00:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I just watched the episode, they spelled it Likh "Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 00:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I know the correct term for the dude was a lich, I just used the name they gave it. I didn't see the subtitles, but if they spelled it diferently than the flesh eater dude did when he spelled it out for Bo that is just kind of odd..."Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 00:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy to help, sorry I couldnt add too much more to the Light Fae page though..."Beware the Jabberwokk my son; The jaws that bite, the claws that scratch." 01:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I have a lot to learn about this series =( How long have been you been a fan of the Lost Girl ? if i can ask you ... Poll Hiii, it said on the lost girl page to talk to you about things. I was just wondering if you have tried a doing a poll asking something like Who Should Bo end up with? I would love to find out who people think Bo should end up with. Thanks Kelseyyyyy :) 21:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC)kelseyyyyy :) Carpe Noctem I should not have included the word 'the' when I created Carpe Noctem page but I can't rename the page. Can you rename the page Carpe Noctem? StarFire209 03:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Do you have the authority to update the Lost Girl Wiki page? Syfy notice is old and Latest Episode information is wrong. I'd do it mysef but can't. StarFire209 17:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Done! :) Nickclark89 18:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Garuda Your caption on one of The Garuda pictures doesn't read well in English. It says: "True face's Garuda from The Ash place" I think you mean: "True face of the Garuda, from The Ash's palace" Hope this helps, :) StarFire209 23:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Aww thank you! It's fixed :) Nickclark89 00:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, did you see my comments on the talk page of redcap? I said there were the creators and gang... I'd ask that you not delete my page since it's not a duplicate. And could you please undelete my Red Caps page since it's the gang. Thank you. Cwluc 14:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) hi. i added Plot to Episode 1, Season 1: It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World - maybe you can check whether it's ok? english is not my native language. PlaviLotus 14:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hey Nick i thin it would be cool if u would add some vids of the faes usiing their powers i tried but idk how to cut the vidoe Hi! Hello, I'm Chrys. I wanted to know, how did you make those captions on the Lost Girl's Main Page? Like the stuff that says: Latest Episodes... They are Lovley and I wanted to know can you make some for the Alphas Wikia? Hello, I was wondering if you still have the Lost Girl: Prologue PDF that you linked on that page. It seems to have gone into the ether and I'd love a copy and I promise to host the file so that everyone else could get a copy if they so choose. If you do please send a copy to http://www.dropitto.me/cwluc The password is "Testing" no quotes. Thank you an advance. Cwluc (talk) 23:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! You send one mensage for me about "Lost Girl - TV Show Wiki" when I edit the page Ksenia Solo Thanks so much for stopping by! I know I'm knew but I will try my best to be of help! xD -Yami KurayamiUthmar (talk) 08:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea how to add internal hyperlinks, but I am adding several plot paragraphs while I watch through the series. SerenityLee (talk) 05:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome! :) Actually there was something that I couldn't quite figure out. I've begun building a character page for Stella Nashira (the chick that was helping Bo with the dawning in the most recent episode), but I cant figure out how to link her back to the Fae category page. Thanks for your time! PaulMuck (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you have any idea how to delete a page? We currently have two pages for Fae-ge Agasint The Machine. One is called Fae-ge Agasint the Machine and the other has a capital The. Someone must have created it when they couldn't find the otheer. Hi Nickclark89 ^^ I created a page on the series Lost Girl in French (it is new). Could I translate your page and we link our pages to the offer in different languages? My page is: http://fr.lost-girl.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Lost_Girl Thank you ! Lost Girl fr (talk) 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your Wiki welcome. I had been meaning to join for a long time. Just to let you know, since Lost Girl is one of your favorite TV shows, too: I have re-watched all of Season 1 and 2, and almost all of Season 3; I’ve read every interview with Michelle Lovretta, Emily Andras, Anna Silk, Zoie Palmer, Ksenia Solo, and Kris Holden-Ried that I have come across. I’ve watched and listened to recorded interviews with Jay Firestone and Emily Andras. Suffice it to say, I like Lost Girl a lot. But I don’t do comic-cons and fan expos, don’t follow anyone involved with the show on Twitter, and don't read fan fiction. If I edit anything about Lost Girl on Wikia, it’s because I believe in narratives and descriptions that contain accurate information (i.e., what press releases have stated about the show, what an executive producer has said about it and its characters, what happened in an episode, what characters actually did, etc.). Again, thank you for welcoming me to Wikia. Virago a-go-go (talk) 10:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Q. At the bottom of the following page: http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Bo there is a category titled "Sources". It's empty. Is this the same as "references"? I've done a Wikia search for explanation, but all I keep getting is info on source editing. If it means the same as "References" -- can the title be changed to that? Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You have not been involved in this Wiki since May 2013 "Faintdreams" is the Founder of the wiki, but has not been actively involved in it since February 2011. His Wikia user account has also been deleted. Admin "Lepiki" has not been active since November 2011. What is going on? This wiki needs a hands-on admin. If you are no longer interested in (or no longer have time available for) supervising this wiki, please inform Wikia staff. Thank you. New Header for the Main Page Hello, Nick. I'm sorry to bother you but when I asked Wikia Staff for help the response was to contact you. When Season 4 began, I added episode preview & trailer videos from Showcase and Syfy to the right column. This week I moved them to the left column as a video gallery of 1 main + 3. I used the space in the right column for a slider and community blogs. I would like to use a Featured Videos header for the gallery to accompany the About LOST GIRL Wiki, Latest Episode, and Featured Character headers on the Main Page. I was under the impression that Wikia Staff had assisted you in designing the wiki and, as such, I contacted staff asking for help in creating a Featured Videos header that was identical to the design of the other headers. The email I received today (from Timothy Collins in Community Technical Support) was: "It looks like all three of those were made by Nickclark89. I would suggest dropping him a line because, unfortunately, without the assets he used, it would prove quite difficult to make a new header." If you were the creator of the headers: is it possible for you to create a Featured Videos header? If you are unable to, can you tell me what software/tools you used to create the headers, their font, and color scheme? I might be able to have a friend help me in creating the header. If, however, Timothy Collins is misinformed and you were helped by a member of Wikia Staff in creating the wiki's headers: could you please let me know who the staff person was that worked with you so that I can contact him/her directly? Thank you, Nick. I hope all's going well for you. Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:20, May 24, 2014 (UTC)